


How You Remind Me

by DragonsBlood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBlood/pseuds/DragonsBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reminded him of his younger days, ponytail and all</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Nickelback's "How You Remind me".

He wasn't good at making good choices for all the wrong reasons, nor was he good at making bad choices for all the right reasons. Neither was she.

 

She was laying there, sobbing, all curled up. After all that she told him, he couldn't help but feel sympathy to the one who ruined him, ruined his brother, ruined his entire family. because hey, she never really had much of a childhood either. Her hair was in a very mussed up ponytail. A Water Tribe ponytail similar to what he worn had twenty-nine years ago until he had cut it short. Since the time she had "challenged" him over the radio, he had become interested about her life before she came to Republic City.

 

They had many similarities.

Both of them had run away from their homelands to the city,  
Both had been trained to fight with their bending,  
Both of them had found out the ugly truth about life and tried to put an end to it,  
Both were expected to be perfect, flawless.   
Such high unrealistic expectations.  
Neither of them had a normal childhood, their "gifts" had taken it all away.  
Both were from the Water Tribes, he from the North, she from the South.

 

He (and his brother) had been taken to "hunting trips" only to be taught to be weapons of revenge up until he was fourteen.

She was locked in a glided cage "compound" away from her parents up until a couple of months ago.

Other than that, the only differences between them apart from their homelands were their genders.

 

When he had taken her bending away, she had broken down in tears and spilled her past out to him, she had a meltdown, he had spilled his anger out to her, putting her down. 

"I'm sorry," She sai- Wait, she said sorry?

He thought that with her pride, she would blame it on something else, or someone else.

 

If there was one thing he wanted to do, it was give his younger self a hug, a reassurance that everything will be alright and life will soon be fair for him, but it wan't even fair for her, the closest he can do is give her a hug, reassure her that everything will be alright.

 

He does just that. He cradles her in his arms shushing her.

 

"I'm sorry too." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on here.


End file.
